


信任危机/Trust Issues

by ssabriel



Category: The Gates
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 三种正确化解一场信任危机的方式：上了他，上了他，上了他





	

**Author's Note:**

> *故事发生在紧接着e06之后

*

 

他敲了警长的门。他知道这不和时宜也一反常态可他还是这么做了。不过是敲个门而已。人们总能为在不恰当的时间敲响邻居的门而找出些理由来。

敲完门后他等待着，双手插在兜里并轻微耸着肩膀。时间比他预计的稍久了一点。远处的天际已经泛白，不过他依然站在一片夜色里。警长家门前的路灯尚未熄灭，地面上跳跃着雨后形成的小水洼的反射光。小镇极静，甚至没有什么风，就和它往常没什么两样。

我们的好警长显然刚从一场算不上优质的睡眠中醒来，睡眼惺忪地出现在门后。他没来得及套上他的T恤，只是匆匆拽了件浴袍潦草地裹着他赤裸的胸膛。他也没穿拖鞋。

警长费劲儿地眯着眼睛看着高耸在他家门前并且笼罩在一片光晕里的男人，抬起手罩在自己的额前，好像他才是应该畏光的那个。

“我们需要谈谈，尼克。” 总是这样，这是他们的对话一成不变的老套开场白。

“迪伦？迪伦，现在四点不到…我才睡了两个钟头。” 尼克嗓音沙哑，他摊着手掌，身体微微向前倾，神情看起来像在努力试图让他不合时宜的访客明白这一点。

“从什么时候起警长开始吝啬他自己的睡眠时间了？” 不合时宜的访客调笑道。“跟我来，时间不等‘人’。” 紧接的一句话听上去也像是揶揄。

*

“什么，你说——”

“我说不管你愿不愿意接受，我们现在都在同一条船上。”

“——我原本打算说我早就接受了。”

警长的话另迪伦停下脚步，他用他那即使在阴影中也亮的出奇的眸子仔细打量尼克，仿佛在思考他是否在开玩笑。不过迪伦只是暂停了片刻，又埋头匆匆向前走去。

他甚至没回头确认尼克是否跟上。他知道他会的，就像他知道尼克也不会向他发出“我们去哪儿”这种没营养的问题；他知道这些就像他当时知道当时尼克不会冲自己开枪、事后也不会去寻找特里莎的尸体一样。这种奇怪的自信他也不清楚是打哪儿来的，他宁愿相信这靠的是他们两个之间的一点儿默契。

尼克一言不发地——尽管这很可能只是因为他太困了而没有多余的力气讲话——跟在迪伦身后。他的脚掌赤裸，脚趾因为冰冷潮湿的地面费劲地蜷缩起来。

而在前面低头行走的迪伦仿佛注意不到尼克的存在一样… 尼克的目光落在了吸血鬼的背影上。即使穿着普通的用于寝室的纯棉T恤衫和长睡裤也掩盖不了迪伦身上特有的优雅气质。在贴身的衣料包裹下，迪伦的背影看起来甚至算纤细，肩胛骨支起的线条在明暗的路灯光下若隐若现。

尼克发现自己没办法把这个身影与那天晚上自己在森林里目睹的“生物”联系到一块儿，这样的身躯竟然能够爆发出那种强大到令他胃部一阵阵发寒的力量，这始终令他难以接受。

他晃了晃脑袋像是否定自己的想法又像是给他的神游画下休止符似的。他能看出迪伦正在将他往他住处的侧门领去。他们穿过几道马路，绕过几幢漆黑无光的住宅，迪伦在尽量避免经过小镇安装的摄像头，这些东西的位置他似乎已经了如指掌。

也许是方才的摇头引起的一点点眩晕，也许是因为尼克的双脚已经开始感到疲劳，在经过一片湿滑的水泥路面时，尼克突然失去了平衡。他还没来得及确认自己究竟踩到了什么鬼东西，就感到一阵天旋地转。他的余光扫到前方的吸血鬼似乎毫无察觉，依然保持着低头向前行进的姿势。

他确信自己要摔倒了，他会重重地摔向地面，他的嘴会在粗糙的水泥砾上蹭开花，他只得闭上眼睛。

但是坠落戛然而止。尼克从眼缝中首先瞥见的是迪伦紧绷的肩膀，继而他睁眼，只见迪伦苍白着脸孔，一双正盯着自己的浅色眸子渐渐清晰起来。迪伦的嘴唇微微撅起，仿佛他的尖牙会随时显露出来。这个距离十分危险也未曾有过，尼克的心跳加快了，他从没应付过这样的情况。

而吸血鬼有力度的双臂正环绕着尼克，他的怀抱没有什么温度但也算不上冰冷，他托着尼克腰部的手掌有力又稳当。不过这个动作几乎是转瞬即逝。迪伦飞快地放开了尼克，然后笑了笑，“注意脚下，警长。” 他说。

“咳咳…” 尼克试图用清嗓子掩饰自己的尴尬，但效果不怎么好。“多…谢了。”

“小事一桩。” 吸血鬼的嘴角依然残留着笑意，他看了一眼尼克示意他跟上，然后转过身继续向前走去。

尼克重新迈开步子。这次他没再盯着迪伦的背影，而是专心注意起道路来了。他感到心跳渐渐平静下来。他无声地告诉自己，这不过是由于他受到了一点惊吓。

 

*

 

掀开一扇位于住宅地基旁边的木质活板门，踱下几级台阶，迪伦领着尼克来到了他家的地下酒窖。这里不像尼克原先以为的那样潮湿，反而干燥温暖，空气里弥漫着红酒的香味。没有血腥味。他的脚趾终于可以放松下来了。

迪伦示意尼克往酒窖深处走下去，紧接着尼克听到他的身后传来了门栓上锁的声音。

在狭小的房间里站定之后，尼克终于忍不住发问，“迪伦，到底是什么事？”

“就像我刚刚说的，我认为我们现在在同一条船上。而且我很高兴知道你也是这么想的…”

尼克示意他把话说下去。

“…为了确保这一点——不，并非为了控制，而是为了保护——我希望我们能够结下一个血契。”

“什么？！” 

“其实很简单，你给我你的血，而我也会给你我的。”

“你要我的血！？” 尼克的手习惯性地向腰间摸去，但是空空的手感绝望地提醒着他他现在身上别说是武器了，连件像样的衣服都没有。

“不不…你没有听到全部。我的意思是，我也会给你我的血。把这当做一些古老的、莫名其妙但是管用的仪式吧。我的血一旦进入你的循环系统就不再会被排出，除非你被人放干了血——这个，也是不太可能发生的——当我们这么做了之后，假如你的身体受到任何伤害，我能够感觉得到；假如我有危险，你也能知晓。”

迪伦没有理会尼克充满警告意味的眼神一口气说了下去，说完之后，他盯着尼克。假如他有呼吸的话，尼克猜想，他此刻应该是屏着呼吸的。

尼克的脸色渐渐从凝重到缓和，最后他终于叹了口气。他的肩膀也跟着垮下来，仿佛在为他无法在迪伦的话中找出任何破绽而沮丧。

“所以，你这么做是为了保护我。” 

“是的。也是为了保护我自己。”

面对迪伦的坦诚，尼克找不到什么反驳的理由。于是，他认为自己应该答应下来。他看着迪伦的眼睛郑重其事地点了头。

迪伦好像没有预料到事情会进行的如此顺利一样微微睁大眼睛。但他很快恢复了平日冷淡的模样，只是他神色难得一见地轻松，就像他们只是在聚会间隙进行一两句不着边际的交谈。

默契，和被信任，这些他还“活着”的时候曾体会过的感觉。这让迪伦感觉到安心，他感到自己又像个人类了。

 

*

 

“尼克，你确定了要这么做吗？” 当事情几乎到临近发生的时候，吸血鬼又谨慎地犹豫了。这是他性格里面的东西，他没法控制。

警长弓着身子坐在迪伦身前的红木椅里，肘部撑在膝盖上，他的双手交握着，时不时拿他的左手食指抚摸嘴唇。他睡袍的袖子卷过了肘部，手臂的皮肤暴露在空气里面。他看起来略微的苍白和疲惫，这很可能是由紧张引起的，好在他依然镇定。

尼克点了点头。“如果这和你所说的一样没有坏处，我就没什么可担心的。再说，你不会伤害我，对吗？”

“没错，我不会的。” 迪伦对他报以一个微笑，用双手捧起他的小臂，指尖在凸起的青筋周遭左右摩挲，仿佛在安抚一只容易受惊的困兽。

“我会很快，你甚至来不及感到痛。” 

迪伦没有说谎，疼痛来得并不像尼克所担心的那么剧烈，并且很快由迪伦的嘴唇附上来的柔软触感和吮吸造成的痒所取代。但迪伦咬下去的一瞬间，尼克还是本能性地哆嗦了一下。相比起那天晚上迪伦残杀特里莎的样子，即使是尼克这个门外汉也能看得出来，吸血鬼咬开他手臂的动作几乎可以用温柔来形容。

尼克的皮肤比迪伦想象中来得脆弱，迪伦没费多大的劲就用牙将它划破了。他小心地控制自己咬合的力道，在咬下的瞬间停顿了一下，等待着尼克的挣扎和抵抗，而对方仅仅是略微颤抖了一会儿便放松下来，这多少令他感到意外。

与他的好妻子克莱尔那种饥不择食的饮血方式不同，迪伦自认为是一个品尝者。血液的滋味也因人而异，就好比成分、年份和木桶材质不同而酿制出的葡萄酒。

而迪伦发现，尼克的血液很稀薄——就他这个年龄来说。并且也不十分充沛，不是那种体格强壮的男性身体中仿佛在高压水泵作用之下喷涌出的液体，相反它需要迪伦轻轻吮吸才能顺利地流进他的喉咙。那些血液散发着适中的芳香，细微的酸味大概是由于尼克最近连日的失眠和疲劳造成的，但这并不影响血液的口感，它与迪伦以往尝过的任何一种血液都不同。他有些情不自禁地咽下一小口，又去试着吮吸第二口。

克制，迪伦。克制。信任的建立是需要代价的。

迪伦的余光看见尼克渐渐苍白下来的脸色，他在脑子里大声提醒自己适可而止。从人体中获取的血液比冰冻血袋诱人上千倍，何况尼克的血液干净均匀，是他偏爱的类型。但即便如此，他也必须停下了。

迪伦抬起头，手依然没有离开尼克的皮肤，只是将力道由禁锢调整到了安抚。地窖里光线昏暗，迪伦庆幸尼克看不清他瞳孔扩张到占据了整个虹膜的眼睛、他嘴唇上的血迹以及他的尖牙。这些东西会给警长留下糟糕的印象。他看见自己在尼克的小臂上留下的伤口——两个细小的血洞，比常规的咬痕宽一些，这是他的标志。他确信这样的咬痕在这样的光线下靠人类的双眼是几乎无法辨识的。

很好，这才像话。

迪伦对自己的表现十分满意，他冲尼克勾了勾嘴角，示意他已经完事了，对方则是回给他一个虚弱的微笑。迪伦站起身，从藏酒阁内嵌的桌台上取了一只酒杯，往里面倒了些葡萄酒递给尼克。

“失血过后可能会觉得有点儿冷。喝了它你会感觉好些的。”

尼克顺从地接过杯子，抿了一小口之后将杯子放在一旁。

“迪伦，刚才你…”

“怎么了？”迪伦皱眉了。当然，被咬的那方本身的感受一定好不到哪里去，可他认为他刚才做的几乎称得上完美，他想不到还有哪儿不妥。

“我想说，你…你控制住了，在你，呃，咬我的时候…”尼克亲眼见过一个人的脖颈上被吸血鬼开出的两个血洞，那个人几乎失去所有的血液。吸血鬼屠杀的方式十分直接，他们的武器也通常都是那对致命的尖牙。而迪伦刚刚把他的武器用在了自己身上，但他现在却还好好地活着。

迪伦当然清楚尼克指的什么，他突然垂下头低低地笑出了声音。“——所以你是在惊讶我没有把你当晚餐？”但他转瞬便收起笑容，“尼克，我们也曾经是人类。对于我们中的一小部分人来说，他们的内心依然没有改变过。或者说，至少他们拼命想要如此。”迪伦的语调中少见地流露出疲惫的情绪，尼克突然不知道该如何回答他。

“而我，尼克。”迪伦兀自说了下去，“我则是把你视为我的朋友。”

 

*

 

尼克喝完了杯子里的酒，这使得他的面颊比方才显得稍有血色一些了。

“来吧，我们得在天亮之前完成这个仪式。”迪伦不知道从哪里找到一把看起来锈迹斑斑的匕首。他将刀刃对准他的手腕，在尼克阻止之前用力翻手划下去。伤口必须足够深，才能够在愈合之前流出足够多的血液。尽管他早已做好准备，疼痛依然使他禁不住倒抽一口冷气。

“迪伦！你——”尼克几乎是从凳子上跳起来，他健步上来用他在警校学习的那套近身格斗的规范动作迅速夺下了迪伦手中的匕首，不过这已经太迟了。尼克刚才一直在默默猜测迪伦究竟要如何才能将他自己的血液给他，可他没想到会是如此粗暴的方式。

“你完全可以用针管……”

迪伦把手腕凑到尼克嘴边。后者则怀疑地看了他一眼。

“快一点，尼克。我伤口愈合的速度很快，疼痛可一点儿都不会轻。我不想再狠狠挨一刀子了。”

 

*

 

尼克在他妻子身边轻手轻脚地躺下，把自己埋在被子里面。刚刚发生的一切就像是个梦，但他冰凉的脚趾仍旧能够感受到粘在上面的草屑和露水，提醒着他方才所经历的真实。

迪伦的血尝起来甚至没有什么血腥味。尼克已经不能用他自己所具有的知识来解释这些了。它们冰冷、滑腻，有意识般地侵入他的口腔，覆盖住其中的每一寸皮肤，从他的脑海深处引诱起了一些奇妙的回忆，比如青少年时第一次品尝酒精的滋味、前所未有的性爱的体验、大麻的碎屑伴着烟雾的余温在舌尖上燃烧成灰烬造成的咽喉的震颤（是啊，人人都有那么一两段叛逆时光？）…但是这些东西尼克原本以为自己永远也不会想起来了，这些基本上就是迷失在他记忆海马体中的一两段无关紧要的神经脉冲。

这一度令他难以自持。

尴尬。尼克在脑子里指责着自己。他记得自己的嘴唇一直贴着迪伦手腕上的伤口直到那地方开始愈合，血流开始凝结，迪伦用手捏住他的肩膀提醒他已经足够的时候他才抬起头来。他原以为自己才应该是对鲜血的自制力较好的那一方。

而迪伦当时似乎很宽容。“你表现得足够好了。相信我。” 迪伦试图用微笑来给尼克一些宽慰，但并没有带来太大的帮助，反而另尼克更加局促不安起来。

“我不该…迪伦，我不知道…这一切都太奇怪，太不寻常了…”他记得自己当时这么说。

而现在，他的脑子里只剩下迪伦那双浅色的眸子，在他动摇之前闪烁着逼近、逼近，直到成为他眼前无法聚焦的几抹虚影，他伏在他的耳边，嗓音轻柔仿佛丝绒。

“相信我。” 他说。

他话语的余音渐渐散开，变为一丝难以捉摸的安魂曲，像蜘蛛结网一般将尼克的意识朦朦胧胧地包裹起来。终于，尼克放弃抵抗，任由自己坠入了梦境的深渊。

 

*

 

现在尼克确信自己真的在做梦了。因为他发现自己再一次站在迪伦家门前，门并没有锁上。天色和时间也对不上，尼克确信自己睡下的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，可现在周围一片漆黑，天上没有云也没有星星，连路灯都不再工作。他甚至觉得粘稠的夜色紧贴着他的皮肤、令他寸步难行。

他没有仔细想他为什么会在这里，就像你在做梦的时候通常不会去思考你做的那些事究竟有多么荒诞。很好，他站在迪伦的门前。这总比噩梦好，实际上，好太多了。

尼克觉得内心深处有一个声音在说着话。“准备好了。”它说。“你已经准备好了。” 可他并不知道自己正在为即将到来的什么事做准备。

就像他面前横着一条河。他已准备好踏进河水，准备好拥抱刺骨的冰冷、弄湿他的鞋子和裤脚、被漩涡吞噬的可能性，这些，他都通通经过了考量，尽管他并不知道河流的对岸会有什么在等他。

也许，他为之准备的只是这条河流而已。

尼克让自己的身体领着自己迈步向前，他推开虚掩的大门，走进堂风呼啸的客厅。

还不够远、还不够深。他必须走到河流的中心去。不足以渡过又不能再回到起点的那个位置。

于是他向通往楼上卧室是台阶走去。他心跳声震耳欲聋，也许是房间太过安静，不过他确信有些别的原因。这不是那种由于运动或搏斗引起的为了维持生理需要的激烈跳动，而是他此时正平躺在床上、四肢放松到绵软的地步，纯净的肾上腺激素释放令他的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛，它在他的胸腔里翻搅，将血液重重泵入他那没有途径消耗能量的身体四肢，转换成为热，一点点地堆积。现在，这些细细密密的燥热开始啃噬起他的神经来。

尼克觉得头晕目眩，几乎要摔倒，好像他正在墙面上行走，而且还逆着河水。他突然想起自己上一回几乎要摔倒的时候。迪伦，哦，迪伦。紧绷的肩膀、渐渐清晰的浅色眸子；他微微撅起的嘴唇——并没有什么攻击性；“小事一桩。”他说小事一桩。

迪伦，迪伦，迪伦。

他的名字、嗓音、与他身体相触的感觉、他的气味，这些东西就像将尼克能想到的所有的毒药混合在一起倒进通往地狱路途中的那条河，河水黑暗浑浊，翻滚、沸腾着，吼叫着要将他整个人吸进去，灵魂早已脱离他的身体。

尼克双手紧抓住楼梯旁的扶手不让自己倒向地面，他垂下头尽量不去看那条在他眼前缓慢旋转着的一尘不染的走廊。

迪伦，迪伦，迪伦。

突然间，就像听见了他心底的声音似的，尼克稍一抬头便看见迪伦出现在走廊的尽头。他站在那里，脸庞淹没在阴影里，使他看上去与他的实际年龄不相符。迪伦的双手交叠抱在胸前，他的身体看不出移动过的痕迹，他看起来像刚刚到来，又像已经在那里等待良久了。

“尼克。” 他的声音像是一把钝掉的匕首撕扯着尼克的神经。“我们需要谈谈，尼克。”他说。

尼克感到有什么又湿又凉的东西沿着他的脸庞向下滑去，在他意识到那是他自己的眼泪之前，这又湿又凉的触感已经被迪伦的舌尖终止了。他的吸血鬼朋友正在将他脸上的泪痕舔舐干净。但尼克没有觉得难受。迪伦的舌头灵活，他的口腔散发着芳香。他尖牙收起，藏在嘴唇下面，只有尖端很小的一部分暴露在空气中，被它们微微顶起唇瓣看上去更加柔软，在夜色混合走廊昏暗的灯光之下泛着湿润的光泽。

"那么…"迪伦垂下头去，使尼克无法看见他的双眼。“那么，我们将不再一起游荡…”他嗓音轻柔，每一个音节都像珍珠泛着柔光顺着天鹅绒面的枕垫滚落下来。

尽管对诗歌知之甚少，尼克依旧听得出来，他刚才所说的话，是拜伦诗歌中的一小句。那么，我们将不再一起游荡——

“——在这幽深的夜晚…”句子在尼克意识到之前悄然溢出了他的唇边，倏然间，尼克对他自己的些许惊讶被紧接着更为错愕的体验所取代：因为他的声音消失在迪伦的吻里。

迪伦吻了他。他在吻他，而他好像沙漠中迷途的行路人渴望水那样渴望着迪伦的双唇。

 

*

 

迪伦必须小心翼翼。

他明白自己要是再次贸然越过那条线将造成某种新的危机。尼克的信任来之不易——这对他来说也是极为罕见的。通常情况下，他可能不会花费心思去琢磨如何取得一个人类的信任。但这次，情况有些不同。与其说为了家人的安危，倒不如说他对盖茨镇新上任的警长本身更有兴趣。

迪伦知道自己渴求的东西从没改变：人性，那些能够刺激他神经的强烈情绪，爱和恨，好的和坏的，从他失去这些东西的那一刻起，他就成为无可救药的瘾君子；从他生命结束的那一刻起，他就开始寻找这些，他不知道他还要找多久才能填满那个黑洞。

只不过是手段不同罢了，他从来就无法真正地摆脱这些。在他过去所制造的那些不堪回首的灰烬的埋葬下，他昔日的憧憬仍然没有熄灭。现在这些覆盖之上的灰烬受到了撩拨，他内心依然温热的火种又开始竭力翻腾。

于是他打了一个赌。赌注是他目前所有的生活。他将这些东西押在尼克的选择上。他很走运，他的警长选择了和他站在同一边。也许，比同一边还要更加地…靠近一些。

 

*

 

尼克在自己意识到之前站起身来。那个吻不知道什么时候结束了。迪伦站在他的面前，看起来像他们第一次见面时一样礼貌而疏远。他目光低垂，紧抿着嘴唇，仿佛要替某件事情辩护。他看见他的眼底闪着危险的光，只停留了很短的一瞬，随即又被泫然欲泣的神情所代替。

“你知道我是什么。”这神情让尼克想起那晚迪伦说出这句话的时候的样子。他几乎要冲上去将他抱紧了。尼克认为一个人（或者吸血鬼，或者任何别的什么天杀的他叫不出名字的玩意儿）不该为他的“是什么”而露出那种神情，仿佛他面前只摆着得到默许与陷入绝望两种选择，这太让人心痛了。

“我知道你是什么。” 尼克缓缓地念出这句话。然后他觉得自己等待了几乎能干涸一整条河流的时间。月光投在迪伦脸庞上的阴影似乎改变了一些，那些从窗棱缝隙里钻进来的倾斜的光线，似乎开始在他身上勾勒起某种不同的东西。

比起那种另尼克眩晕窒息的心悸，这种情绪显得更加平和、安静甚至无助。他想他应该清楚自己想要什么，对方对此也并不迷惑。这个走廊不再像他刚刚进来时那样充满危险了，周遭的空气也变得温暖。对他来说，一切未知都将解开，面前的人毫无保留。这会是一个好的开始。

他的感官开始向他诉说起更多的事情来，比如某些渴望，某些需要被填满的那种。我们的警长甚至记不清他上一次感受到这些纯粹的东西是在什么时候了，而这也并不见得是坏事。

不过这次事情有些不同。这次他想要的就在他的面前，像一支等待被敲下第一个音符的乐谱。他想他可以将自己交给这样的渴望。毕竟，这并不比要他转身离开容易多少。

迪伦就站在那里。

尼克将自己的身体靠近他的。“毫无保留。没错，这正是我需要的。” 毫无保留。

 

*

 

迪伦比尼克高，他低头时刚好能吻到尼克滚烫的额角，而尼克正帮他褪下外套——正是他们第一次见面时的那件。尼克将迪伦推在地板上，倒在那件外套上。他的血液在血管中奔腾，伴随着越来越壮烈的鼓声。那声音听起来有点陌生，尼克俯身聆听，下巴上的胡渣搔在迪伦的耳侧。迪伦感觉到尼克在他的侧颈上搜寻着、感受着，他的鼓声也与以往不同了，那平稳响彻一个世纪多的鼓声现在如此迅捷，如同奔跑的瞪羚充满活力。

尼克轻咬起迪伦的肩头，整齐的齿锋在迪伦皮肤上刮擦出微红的痕迹。他从未有过如此着迷，迪伦看他时眼底闪烁的光芒烈焰般灼烧着他的神经，他想要他又想推开他，他想细细品味又想粗暴占有。在尼克挣扎思考时，迪伦突然翻身将他按在身下，他的额头在深色木地板上重重磕了一下却没有感觉到疼痛——事实上一种莫名的喜悦从他心中喷涌而出。

尼克跪在地上，他能感觉到迪伦的皮肤在贴近他时散发出的灼热，迪伦正沿着他的腰线一路向上，犬齿在皮肤上留下了刮痕并渗出细密的血珠，而他并没有吸食那些血液，而是任由它们稀释在两人紧贴的皮肤间。迪伦在尼克耳边低语着，语气中带着深沉的喜悦，尼克的深而急促的呼吸和颤动的身体回应着那喜悦之情。

迪伦，迪伦，迪伦。

尼克涨起的阴茎被迪伦握在手里撸弄，那手指未触碰他时还散发着令人舒适的低温，此时却让人觉得炙热难忍。他紧闭唇齿不让自己漏出喉间的低吼，左手紧紧抓着迪伦空余那只手。他感觉自己躯壳内的灵魂已经被这碰触的高温燃烧殆尽，可越是这样的燃烧，他就越渴望热度，如同崩塌后的恒星形成的无止境的黑洞。

迪伦，迪伦，迪伦。

尼克咬着下唇，他渴望更多。

迪伦，迪伦，迪伦。

他摆动起腰肢，阴茎在迪伦的手中抽插，愉快的信息素瞬间便传至脑海。他的动作越来越快，越来越大，甚至他感觉到迪伦为了不让他的阴茎从手中脱出而越来越用力的握紧它。可是这都不行，这都不对，这种喜悦还是如此空虚。他开始不耐烦，每一个细胞都叫嚣着更多、更多、更多……他张开口，嗓音嘶哑：

“啊，迪伦，迪伦。”

迪伦离开了尼克的后背，手也从尼克的手中脱开了，这不禁让尼克一愣，紧接着他的阴茎也被放开了，他懊恼的转过头——

迪伦在他的身体里。

尼克的血液沸腾了，他看见自己手背上青色的血管剧烈的跳动着，他的直肠被迪伦的阴茎填满，他能感觉到迪伦阴茎上的血管也剧烈的跳动着。他喊出痛苦又欢愉的呻吟，迪伦灼烤着他的身体内部，无预备的插入让痛感和兴奋交织在一起。尼克知道自己丝毫不介意，他只想让这股热力融化、消散并深深浸透在他的体内。

迪伦再次附身，双臂环绕在尼克胸前，指尖或有意或无意的扫着尼克的乳头。他的双唇在尼克耳上摩挲，舌尖卷过耳廓，同时将阴茎在尼克体内插得更深。尼克的脑海内席卷着剧烈的鼓声，他摇摆下体，一开始没有章法，渐渐的开始合上了脑内的节奏，而这节奏也正是迪伦所听到的节奏。他的身体变得越来越顺滑，大幅度的吞吐起迪伦的阴茎，呻吟和喘息以及皮肤碰撞的声音被肆无忌惮的制造出来。迪伦也配合着尼克越来越快的抽弄，他们都听到了那鼓声，先是两声，然后是四声，最后是连绵不绝的撞击不断回响。

终于在又几次激烈的碰撞后，迪伦射在尼克体内，那股无比的暖流带着难以言喻的厚重沉浸入尼克的身体，尼克嘶吼着，汗湿的头发抵在身前的地板上，他的膝盖酸痛，腰上也尽是淤青，但他仍然一动不动的跪在那。鼓声没有停，只是不如他们交合时那么激烈壮阔。他内心的空虚渐渐闭合了，陌生的鼓声不再陌生和跳跃，它们稳定了下来。尼克坐起来看向迪伦，他看到迪伦低垂的双眸，细细的睫毛闪烁着，他能感觉到迪伦的阴茎冰冷的蜷缩在迪伦的腿间——是的，他能感觉到迪伦，他能感受到迪伦心中不羁与安定不断的争斗，他能感觉到这个梦的真实和疯狂，他能感觉到这是梦又不是梦。

“尼克，这是血契在起作用，我不想欺骗你。” 尼克听到迪伦说话了，他开口之时仿佛有两个声音同时传入尼克的耳中和心里，“在今晚血契的联结是最强的，今晚之后一切会恢复正常。如果你想的话。”

尼克点了点头。他的世界开始变得清晰，在这漆黑的房屋中所有未知都开始现形，他如此平静与镇定，如同飓风过后废墟中开始吐芽的树木。那鼓声现在缓慢的敲击着，他看向迪伦，后者坐在他面前，身上还带着他留下的痕迹。尼克目光扫过迪伦微开的唇瓣，他突然知道应该怎么做了。

尼克拉着迪伦去了迪伦的卧室，它看起来和现实中没什么两样。他吻着迪伦，与他一起倒在大床上，床单细腻柔滑的触感让他们动作都缓慢轻柔起来，如同深爱多年的恋人。尼克用嘴清理了迪伦刚刚被弄的一塌糊涂的阴茎，舌头温润柔软的触感让迪伦慢慢又坚挺起来。迪伦仰躺着，手指插在尼克的发间梳理着凌乱的短发，尼克则用舌尖滑过迪伦的小腹，在肚脐旁打了个圈，滑过胸口，落在迪伦的颈窝里。他知道迪伦需要什么。尼克单手向下——迪伦为他分开了双腿，他略为粗糙的手指在迪伦后穴打着转，缓缓的开拓着。他用鼻尖蹭着迪伦，从锁骨到额头，他低声诉说，说的都是一些无关紧要的琐事。迪伦低低的哼哼着，并不健壮的身体愈发柔软。

在经历了刚刚野兽交配般的性爱之后尼克的身体还是有些酸痛，他慢慢将身体放下，重量慢慢落在了迪伦身上，迪伦顺势抬起腿圈上尼克的腰。尼克的在迪伦身上一边吻他一边缓慢的磨蹭下身，他的阴茎跳跃拍打在迪伦的阴茎上和他自己的手上。他深深吻了迪伦，唇舌互相纠缠，然后他在迪伦的利齿上划破了自己的嘴唇——

血腥味瞬间弥漫了他们的口腔，迪伦瞪大眼睛，藏在唇中的利齿全部伸了出来。那刚刚已经缓和的鼓声在他耳中震耳欲聋，由跳跃的瞪羚变为奔腾的群马，而另一组鼓声——尼克的鼓声正如猎豹般追捕在后。他打开尼克仍在开拓他的手指，翻身坐了上去。

体重让迪伦瞬间被贯穿到底，他颤抖着，背立的挺直，眼睛扩散成一片纯黑，不属于人类的牙齿暴露在外。尼克的血液在他体内撞击着，这是他早些时候刚刚交换过的血液，是尼克的也是他自己的。剧烈的鼓声让他头昏眼花，他有些不稳，几乎要一头栽在尼克身上。

尼克抱住迪伦要倒下的身体，他们的心跳现在如此一致，声音足以击碎他们之间的所有屏障。尼克将迪伦放在床上，他再次插入了迪伦体内。在他插入的一瞬间尼克几乎要直接射了出来，他感觉到迪伦的感觉，也感觉到迪伦感觉到的他自己的感觉的感觉，这些感觉层层叠叠如潮水般涌入无穷无尽，最后形成了一个巨大的海啸翻腾着，而在那海啸之上是滚滚如雷的鼓声。尼克抽插着，迪伦迎合着他的动作。他的嘴唇还在滴血，血落在迪伦的嘴角上，迪伦没有再舔掉那些血，而是也将自己的舌尖咬破后吻进尼克口中。他们颤动着，床铺在他们身下翻卷成暗色的海浪，月色透过玻璃披洒在那片海浪和他们身上。感官的回声不断回响，永无止境，直到尼克射精的那瞬间才拧成巨大虫洞般的结，将所有的回响吸纳深埋于意识中的各个角落。

尼克喘着粗气，他倒在迪伦身边。鼓声停下了。在黑暗中注视了迪伦透澈的蓝灰色眼睛许久之后，他终于要在自己的梦境中再一次沉沉睡去了。

 

*

 

警长发现他正在自家的床铺上睁开眼睛。他浑身酸痛得要命，好像和谁干了一整个晚上的架。不过我和你保证，盖茨镇依然和平时一样安静得令人发狂。

尼克尽量不去回忆那个尚有余温缠绕在他神经上的梦。他也尽量不去理会他下身所感受到的一种久违的尴尬。可迪伦的那些话依然像飞虫一样无可救药地钻进他的脑子里。他糊涂了，这些东西到底是完全出自他的想象，或者还是血契的作用，他一点头绪都没有。

尼克把手从被子里拿出来，烦躁地丢过了头顶。

Son of a gun。他拿起电话，拨出那个他已经烂熟于心的号码。倒不是他对迪伦有多么关心，实在因为前几次的事，他们互相通话的次数变得有些频繁。

接电话。快接电话，你这混——

“喂？” 电话那头的应答猝不及防地响起。电话这头，尼克，显然高估了自己。他没意识到自己并不能这么快做好再次见到迪伦或者听到他的嗓音的准备——在发生了（好吧，对于他来说这的确是“发生”过了的）昨晚的一切之后。他的那些理智一定都见鬼去了。

尼克差点把电话摔到地上。迪伦的声音听上去和他那受诅咒的梦中一模一样。当然会一样，因为他梦见的就他妈的是迪伦！迪伦似乎也刚刚从睡眠中醒来，他的嗓音听上去比平时更多了几分慵懒的黏腻…还有他那该死的口音——

那些匍匐在尼克耳边的呢喃低语，摩擦着他的耳廓、令他脊背上的汗毛倒竖……骤然加快的心跳使得他手脚发软，他喉咙干涩，强迫着自己开口。

“迪伦…”他尽量压低自己的嗓音，不惊动一旁还在熟睡的妻子。“我…我做了个梦。”

 

*

 

“我也是。尼克，我也是。”

 

—

 

End


End file.
